Bocanada de café caliente
by Esciam
Summary: Una visita a la oficina de la doctora Saroyan le quitará el sueño.


¡Hola, Gente!

Aunque dryadeh dijo que sí a un favor que le pedí, sin desear nada a cambio, la verdad es que yo le dije que le haría un drabble de esta pareja, y, como soy una mujer de palabra, pues tengo que cumplir. (Y dado que mi musa Clío está de necia enseñándome la escena, pues tengo que aprovechar).

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece (Si fuera así, Zack se hubiera ido con mucha más dignidad de cómo lo hicieron irse) fue creada por Hart Hanson y producida por Hart Hanson, Barry Josephson, Stephen Nathan e Ian Toynton.

OoOoO

**Bocanada de Café Caliente**

Las palabras se empezaban a emborronar mientras su cabeza caía irremediablemente hacia delante, justo antes de que su mente le dijera "_despierta" _y levantara de nuevo la cabeza con la mirada hacia el informe presupuestario frente a ella.

Cam bostezó y luego se movió en la silla giratoria en busca de hacer que su cuerpo se moviera y desperezara más… maldijo por lo bajo el que ser «reina del laboratorio», también la mandara a saber la cantidad de lapiceros que se necesitan cada seis meses en ese lado del Jeffersonian.

Era tedioso… en ese momento, deseó que su celular vibrara y sonara, para encontrarse con la voz de Booth o Brennan diciéndole que un cuerpo con mucha carne iba hacia su tabla, y poder escapar de ahí.

Cam subió la mirada de repente, tomando aire: ¿Qué clase de persona era si prefería estar cortando cadáveres putrefactos?

—En este laboratorio estamos muy por arriba de esas cuestiones.

Cam dio un respingo mientras volvía a ver al otro lado de su oficina, no tenía idea de que había pensado en voz alta… sonrió. Todo sueño y tedio se fue de su cuerpo y mente cuando vio la sonrisa divertida de Hodgins, que entraba al lugar (ella había dejado la puerta abierta, como casi siempre hacía: para que las personas que necesitaran su firma en algún papeleo, pudieran entrar fácilmente) con un paso juguetón como su mirada.

Cam sonrió. Eso quería decir sólo una cosa: experimento… vio como un brillo especial en los ojos de Hodgins y luego recordó que era la jefa. Carraspeó mientras se hacía la seria y movía totalmente la silla hacia él. Iba a decir algo cuando él le presentó su primera ofrenda: un embase grande de café.

—Café con leche y chocolate, espuma con un rocío de canela y dos cucharas de azúcar —él hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza mientras le presentaba el embase.

Cam salivó. Pudo oler desde los pocos centímetros de su rostro, el aroma de ese elixir de la vida. Casi podía jurar que la cafeína empezaba a entrar por sus poros, devolviéndole la energía.

Sin importarle nada, cogió el embase y tomó un sorbo. Mmm, el líquido caliente y dulce fue saboreado como si fuera su particular maná. Cuando lo bajó, Hodgins sonrió un poco más y, después de que ella le hiciera una expresión interrogadora con las cejas levemente fruncidas; él acercó el dedo a su boca para acariciarle arriba y en el labio superior.

Ganas… casi sentir a su boca besándolo.

—Espuma —le explicaba Hodgins, haciendo un movimiento con el mismo dedo cerca de su labio designando, sin necesitarlo, el lugar donde había estado.

Se vieron por un instante y luego Cam tomó otro sorbo, más largo y profundo… aún tenía residuos de esa sensación en sus labios.

¿Hace cuanto que no besaba a un hombre de esa forma en que sintió ganas de besar…?

Cuando supo que no podía seguir escudándose en el café, bajó el vaso, ella misma se limpió la boca y miró a Hodgins, que le presentaba las gafas protectoras y unos ojos encantadoramente suplicantes.

¿Cómo resistirse a eso?

Cam sonrió, cogió los lentes y, mientras se ponía en pie, le preguntó:

—¿Y de qué se trata esta vez, doctor Hodgins?

Mientras tenía cierta dificultad en seguir el paso y hablar entusiasmado de su colega, Cam se comentaba que en la oficina, no había nadie como Hodgins para salvarla del tedio.

OoOoO

Y eso es, espero te guste… ya saben cómo soy yo, muy de dejar las cosas casi en "veremos".

Ahora sí, con mi conciencia tranquila, puedo recibir de dryadeh el que me haga mi pedido.

¡Si les gustó, nada les cuesta dejar review!


End file.
